Vegeta's growing insanity
by Ozzy
Summary: My first fic. Vegeta gets lost on the internet and Bulma finds him looking at gay porn.


Vegeta's Growing Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me in any way, and I make no claim to it whatsoever. However, this fic IS mine, so HANDS OFF!  
  
In a dark room, lit by only the bluish glow of a computer, sat a lone figure. He was a disturbed person. Misguided by his twisted father. He had few friends. He typed endlessly into his word processor. A program used for processing words. He was writing a fic. It was poorly written (no, not this one), badly spelled and utterly plot less (wait, maybe it is this one?). It was pointless, except as a duct to vent his every growing insanity.  
  
"And so that is how the Super Saiya-jin named Kakarot was destroyed by the almighty prince of Saiya-jins: Vegeta!"  
  
"Yes! It's perfect. Now all in need is a site to post it on." And so Vegeta went on a search to find  
  
a site on the internet that would accept his fic. He searched and searched. After a few hours he  
  
found out that he was not on the internet, but in fact lost in Trunks' hidden porno archive.  
  
"So that's why everywhere I went had freaky gay anal sadomastic porn. For a second there I thought  
  
the internet was noting but a banner-filled tool to promote sex and other easily attainable brand  
  
products at low prices from big companies such as Amazon and E-bay."  
  
Just then his mate, Bulma, whom he loved more that his Super Saiya-jin 3 powers came in for some reason.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, honey I was wondering if....Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Vegeta! You sick pervert!"  
  
Vegeta spun around in his swivel chair and removed his glasses and grabbed Bulma's hand before she could leave. "Bulma,  
  
honey, It's not what it looks like! I got lost while looking for a fan fiction site to post my fic  
  
on, and in the process found Trunks' porno archive."  
  
"Oh. Why were you on the internet?"  
  
"Oh...no reason. I just wanted to post this fic. It's called 'Prince Vegeta kills Kakarot the Super  
  
Saiya-jin in a climatic battle', wanna know what happens?"  
  
Bulma blinked. "Uh..."  
  
"I kill Kakarot in a climatic battle."  
  
Bulmas brow furrowed. "Climatic from what?"  
  
Vegeta blinks. "Well, about that... I wrote the battle scene as the first chapter. I still have to  
  
write how we got there, why I hate him, what a Saiya-jin is, what they can do, our childhood, our  
  
parents' lives and the many other minor and utterly pointless details that are there for the sole  
  
reason to make the fic longer, many of which are repeated several times, like how I am the almighty  
  
prince of the Saiya-jin and a SSJ3."  
  
"Do you even know anything about Goku?"  
  
"I know he's number one in the universe for stupidity."  
  
"And strength," reminded Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stood up "YOU dare insult me woman!? I can beat him if he doesn't go Super Saiya-jin 4," pouted  
  
Vegeta.  
  
"Call him. Or better yet, go over to his place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bulma just glared at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. "Yeah! Yeah, I will!! Kakarot, here I come!" He got up and walked to the front  
  
door. With Bulma in tow. "Wait a sec! Didn't Kakarot die somewhere?"  
  
Bulma shrugged.  
  
"(Sigh) I guess I'll have to give up my fic. (Sniff)" It started to rain.  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta and rubbed his shoulders. "There there. There's always the dragon balls.  
  
Wish him back."  
  
"But...but they're hard to find and the eternal dragon is all scary and stuff. ..........Bulma,  
  
wasn't he wished back after Buu showed up?"  
  
"Who knows? I'll just get the dragon radar."  
  
So she left to get the dragon radar, but by the time she came back Vegeta was already gone. She was  
  
left there standing in the rain, husbandless. She began to think her life over. The heart break of  
  
all three of her loves leaving her. She knew deep down that it was somehow her fault.  
  
(Flashback) She had just found out that Yamcha had died at the hands of the Saiya-jins. "You bastard!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Then her second lover ran out of charge, and now Vegeta. "Wait a sec! Vegeta is gone?! Now I don't  
  
need to pay for his Kakarot is gay club! I'm free!" For the next five minutes she danced around in  
  
the rain before she got a fatal case of...um...fatal...bond...withdrawal! "Yeah, hehe...bond  
  
withdrawal. That will teach her to make fun of my Kakarot is gay club!" (flies into the night)  
  
The End 


End file.
